Destino
by shipa
Summary: Para algunos ser omega representa ser la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, sin embargo para mí que lo tenía todo, es una maldición de la que deseo liberarme Ellos lo llaman centro de recrió, yo lo llamo por lo que es, una carcel alfa Us x omega Uk
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí de nuevo, traigo un nuevo proyecto espero les guste.

Pareja principal: América (Alfred F Jones) e Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland)

Parejas secundarias: Rusia y china

Alemania e Italia

Francia y Canadá

Japón y Grecia

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la tercera guerra mundial el mundo se volvió un total infierno, las armas químicas, cambios de temperaturas y enfermedades acabaron con toda vegetación y animal existente, los pocos sobrevivientes terminaron con serias quemaduras o deformaciones, algunos "normales" comenzaron un plan para la sobrevivencia de la especie, y encontraron la solución.

Muchos fueron enviados por túneles subterráneos hasta llegar a una fortaleza, dentro se encontraban restos de algunos edificios que habían colapsado, con el tiempo se convirtió en el paraíso de algunos. Científicos implementaron nuevas formas para sobrevivir, como desarrollar semillas de todo tipo mejoradas genéticamente de tal forma que pudieran germinar de manera rápida en los invernaderos, lograron la clonación de algunos animales con cepas encontradas en medio de la destrucción, aunque en estos no pudieran desalojar el gen que los hacia tener algún miembro de su cuerpo de más. Grupos llegaron de varias partes y de esta forma la colonia creció, con los años algo ocurrió en las personas, una especie de mutación comenzó a afectar a los refugiados, sus cuerpos cambiaron de manera drástica, seguían manteniendo la apariencia de una persona, más sin embargo el cambio ocurrió dentro, muy en el fondo, el ser humano es una especie asombrosa, tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier lugar o condición a la que se enfrente y esta vez no fue la excepción, fue así como comenzó una nueva sociedad, donde a cada persona se le asignó una categoría y un papel dentro de la colonia.

Los alfas, de carácter brusco, salvaje y un poco primitivo, de gran fuerza e inteligencia, ellos eran los que protegían la fortaleza de seres que debido a las mutaciones y falta de alimento atacaban a los de su propia especie, tenían la capacidad de anudar algo que solo se había visto en animales, otra característica de ellos es que no podían dar a luz como los omegas o betas. Del tipo militar siempre fieles a la colonia.

Los betas, seres de carácter un poco sumiso, siempre pensando antes de actuar, ellos eran los que ayudaban a los alfas a crear estrategias de ataque o medidas de precaución. No experimentaban celos como omegas y no tenían tanta fuerza como un alfa pero su inteligencia y capacidad de encontrar soluciones rápidas eran lo que les habían permitido seguir adelante. Pueden dar a luz pero muy difícilmente quedan premiados. Del tipo obrero y militar.

Los omegas, de carácter sumiso, hogareños no poseen fuerza como la de un alfa ni resistencia como el de un beta, cada cierto tiempo presentan celos que los vuelven indefensos y débiles lanzan feromonas por su cuerpo para atraer alfas y aparearse, tienen la capacidad de que sin importar su sexo queden embarazados. Ellos ocupan el papel más importante de la colonia. Preservar la especie. Del tipo reproductor.

Dentro de la colonia hay un edificio llamado "centro de recrió" construido específicamente para resguardar a todos los omegas fértiles, dentro se les cuida como un valioso tesoro, solo betas tienen acceso a este lugar y en ocasiones algunos alfas seleccionados cuidadosamente. Cuando su momento llega son colocados en habitaciones especiales y se les asigna un alfa distinto por cada celo. Cuando este quede preñado será aislado para su protección.

A decir verdad todo esto solo son vulgares mentiras, que se les dice a aquellos que buscan esperanza y es por eso que yo, Arthur Kirkland, he puesto mi vida entera en la investigación, valiéndome de supresores que oculten mi naturaleza me eh infiltrado en el edificio de recrió, con la única misión de salvar a todos los omegas, a los que se les ha arrebatado lo único que les queda….

Su libertad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Es todo por hoy, si desean agregar más personajes díganmelo, no olviden sus comentarios de ellos dependerá si sigo con el fic o simplemente lo cancelo.

Hasta pronto los veo en mi otro fic Shift.


	2. Un nuevo mundo

El planeta se había apagado, las calles de lo que alguna vez fueron grandes ciudades ahora solo eran escombros, las risas de los niños que jugaban en los parques se había evaporado junto con aquel agradable anciano que gentilmente te daba los buenos días por las mañanas, se esfumo como la llama de una vela en tan solo unos segundos…

-Mira papi un cohete-

-oh dios mío eso no es un cohete…

No sé exactamente quien comenzó con todo, solo que los resultados de aquello trajo destrucción en cada rincón del planeta, los que lograron sobrevivir ante tal masacre se refugiaron en una ciudad subterránea, lejos de los horrores del exterior.

Los primeros días fueron una verdadera prueba para el hombre, el alimento era escaso, hubo quienes recurrieron al canibalismo, otros más se daban un tiro. Fue una suerte encontrar un manantial libre de cualquier agente toxico, la comida se recolectaba del exterior mediante grupos de exploración integrados por personas lo suficientemente valientes o muy estúpidas, si bien ya no había peligro de que te dieran un tiro en la cabeza o te hicieran volar en pedacitos por una granada, había un peligro del que debías andar con cuidado…las mutaciones.

Ellos fueron los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias de las bombas químicas, no razonaban, no hablaban, te devorarían en cuanto te localizaran, eran rápidas y certeras al momento de atacar. Es por eso que la ciudad construyo barreras alrededor de la colonia. Los siguientes siglos vivimos bajo el régimen de la evolución, a tal grado de que nuestro cuerpo cambio de manera radical, de esta forma comenzó una nueva raza humana a la que se le clasifico como, l alfas, betas y omegas, estos últimos tuvieron un fin peor.

El actual líder de la colonia Ivan Braginski declaro que los omegas representaban la salvación de lo que quedaba de la humanidad y como tal se debía proteger, así fue como se construyó el centro de recrió, un lugar que poseía el triple de protección que las barreras. Los omegas fueron arrebatados de sus parejas potenciales, solo aquellos que no eran fértiles se salvaron de aquello. Gritos de auxilio, mezclados con la sangre de los alfas y betas que se oponían marcaron aquella noche trágica.

Mi padre que se encontraba al tanto de lo que pasaría esa noche huyo con mi madre embarazada y mis hermanos a casa de un viejo amigo alfa, en ese lugar nací y me crie prácticamente toda mi vida. Mi padre comenzó una investigación sobre un medicamento que nos haría ocultar nuestra sangre omega de los alfas, mucho tiempo fui el conejillo de indias de Scott que en compañía de mi padre crearon varios supresores, algunos me dejaban exhausto, otros me creaban cambios de humor constantes, y otros me dejaban con alucinaciones extrañas, como ver conejitos verdes con alas rondar mi cabeza o un alegre unicornio que acicalaba su hermoso cuerno en el marco de la puerta. Los supresores comenzaron a surtir efecto, mi padre comenzó a repartir a escondidas supresores a algunos omegas que se mantenían ocultos y por un tiempo todo pareció estar bien, de no ser por un pequeño problema.

-Óscar y Scott Kirkland quedan arrestados por alta traición a la colonia- una tarde seis alfas irrumpieron en la casa, sometieron a mi padre y a Scott en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es nuestro delito?- exclamo Scott

-sabemos que han estado repartiendo supresores a omegas fértiles

Tarde o temprano alguien te delatara, ya sea por agua o comida. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano Scott. Después de aquello fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran a mi madre y mis hermanos, les realizaron pruebas para comprobar su sangre y estudios físicos para su categoría. Fui al único que no encontraron, mi poca musculatura y delgadez me permitió esconderme en uno de los huecos del sótano, desde mi lugar pude escuchar como golpeaban a mi padre para que diera mi ubicación.

Cuando todo acabo el señor Roma bajo por mí, se le veía herido y cojeaba, me llevo hasta mi padre que se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones, los gemelos y mi madre no regresaron, supe por Gronw mi hermano mayor, que fueron llevados al centro de recrió una vez se enteraron de la verdad. Pase mucho tiempo leyendo y estudiando las notas de Scott y con ayuda de mi padre y el señor Roma logre mejorar el supresor a tal grado de poder modificar mi ADN temporalmente, otorgándome la identidad de un beta. Trabaje arduamente y gracias a mi dedicación logre ganarme la confianza de Wang Yaoel director en jefe del centro de recrió, mi plan es simple liberar a todos los omegas sin importar que.

Es mi primer día trabajando oficialmente, antes de salir me despido de mi padre que hablaba de manera sospechosa con el señor Roma, aquella paliza de hace cinco años había dejado a mi padre en silla de ruedas. Al cerrar la puerta soy saludado inmediatamente por María, una chica beta de piel morena y cabello azabache, camino aquellas pedrozas calles, no termino de dar seis pasos y me topo con algunos soldados alfas, siempre tan altaneros, entre ellos puedo ver que uno de ellos se detiene, de cabello plata y ojos carmín, hace un vano intento de llamar la atención de Roderich un beta serio y educado.

-kesesese, pero que tenemos aquí, parece ser que el señorito tiene una fuga-dijo el albino señalando un agujero en el extremo de su gabardina- que te parece si el grandioso yo se encarga de tapar este pequeño agujero- susurro seductoramente mientras tomaba por la cintura al abochornado beta y acariciaba su trasero sin vergüenza alguna

-pero que atrevido-menciono el beta apartando al confiado peliplaeado- pero que falta de modales, gente tan estúpida como tú no merece el puesto que ocupas-

-kesesese el señorito esta avergonzado, pero si solo quería ayudarte a remendar este agujero, sí que eres un pequeño señorito pervertido-

Roderich se marchó ofendido dejando detrás a un risueño Gilbert, ciertamente era un claro ejemplo de mi odio hacia los alfas, tenía un ego del tamaño de su cabeza, seguí mi camino iluminado por focos, la luz del sol ahora era mortal, exponerte unos segundos equivalía a una quemadura de tercer grado. Al llegar a la gran puerta de rejas supe que había llegado, fui escoltado por un hombre con cara de pocos amigos rubio y bajo, su nombre era Vash si mal no recuerdo. Una vez frente a la recepcionista mostré mi carnet de identificación y fui guiado por un estrecho pasillo. Todo el lugar tenía un profundo olor a desinfectante, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de vidrio polarizado, tenía una placa que decía "embriología", la joven chica toco educadamente la puerta, en cuanto se abrió un hombre de cabello ondulado rubio y ojos violáceos me sonrió, era un beta eso era innegable, tenía una pequeña barba y aspecto resplandeciente.

-oh bella Emma tan hermosa como siempre, ¿qué nuevo espécimen as traído?

-Dr. Francis él es su nuevo compañero el Dr. Arthur Kirkland

-¿Kirkland? Me parece que eh escuchado ese nombre- murmuro pensativo

-no debe tomar importancia, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- mencione a modo de saludo

-¡mon dieu! ¿Pero qué es eso?- exclamo de manera dramática mientras apuntaba mi entrecejo- Emma traerme enseguida unas pinzas, un animalejo se le ha pegado a este pobre hombre

-¿disculpa?- exclame molesto

Desde ese día eh tenido que pasar por las burlas de aquel francés, y también por si fuera poco sus acosos, sin embargo a pesar de todo eh logrado familizarme con el edificio, para mi mala suerte no eh podido tener acceso a la zona de contención de omegas. Solo aquellos con los permisos necesarios pueden entrar.

En ocasiones me gusta pasar algo de tiempo en la zona de incubación, ahí es donde se encuentran todos los bebes que al nacer son arrebatados de sus madres, es agobiante ver como ese proceso se realiza sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, tomo con mucho cuidado uno de los pequeños, tenía el cabello rubio, piel clara y unas singulares cejas rubias… doy un gemido ahogado al darme cuenta de su identidad. Deje al pequeño de nuevo en su cuna y tome la carpeta con su registro.

_Recién nacido Nº 854726_

_Nombre de la progenitora: Alice Kirkland_

_Nº de registro del alfa asignado: 01584631SD_

_Nombre del infante: Peter_

_Resultado de sangre: negativo_

_Categoría asignada: alfa_

No pude seguir leyendo, me encontraba en schok , tenía en frente a mi medio hermano, según el registro tenía unas cuantas semanas de vida, sentí mi sangre arder ante la sola idea de pensar en mi madre siendo obligada a tener sexo con un total desconocido.

Salí de ahí sin tener consideración cuando empuje a una de las enfermeras, al entrar a mi laboratorio me encontré con Francis que acorralaba a una de las enfermeras, no dije absolutamente nada simplemente tome mis cosas y Salí, necesitaba aire, ni siquiera me despedí de Emma que me preguntaba alarmada si me encontraba bien. Corrí lo más que pude al único lugar donde sabía perfectamente donde podía desahogar mis frustraciones y temores…un bar.

-Pero qué demonios haces de nuevo aquí cejon- gruño con molestia un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Cállate Antonio y dame lo de siempre-tome asiento cerca de la barra mientras intentaba enfriar mi cabeza.

Si bien el licor había prácticamente desaparecido, algunos especialistas comenzaron a crear algunos cultivos con semillas y cepas, ciertamente no tenía un buen sabor pero después de la segunda copa no estaba tan mal.

-Tienes una cara que da miedo, déjame adivinar, te has dado de que eres un estúpido y te sientes frustrado-

-Th-hose-e lo-ooking for a…fight-t? –vocifere molesto y un poco abochornado

-Tan desagradable como siempre-

Para mi desgracia la sexta copa era mi perdición, debo admitir que la bebida y yo no congeniamos demasiado. Unos gritos de algunas mujeres y aplausos de alfas me hicieron voltear mi tambaleante mirada a la entrada, un dios había caído a este pútrido lugar, tenía cabello rubio, piel clara una marcada musculatura y unos ojos de color azul que se escondían tras los vidrios de sus lentes, sonriendo de manera brillante, detrás venia el infierno mismo, Gilbert en compañía de su hermano menor que no tenía nada de menor, Ludwig.

-Hey toni, el grandioso yo ha vuelto por su merecida cerveza-dijo mientras se acercaba entusiasmado a la barra

-Hola gil tenía tiempo sin verte - dijo mientras los tres se sentaban a un lado, para mi suerte el de mirada sonriente tomo lugar alado mío.

-Kesesese ya sabía yo que este lugar no era el mismo sin mi grandiosa presencia.-

-Y dime ¿quién es el nuevo?- pregunto mientras apuntaba al chico a mi lado

-Oh es cierto, te presento al nuevo integrante del grupo de observación más grandiosa de la colonia, su nombre es Alfred F. Jones

-Valla, chico espero que estés preparado para lo que te enfrentaras ahí arriba-

-HAHAHA no problem!, el Hero no morirá por causas tan tontas-

Y ahí murió toda mi admiración por aquel tipo, tenía que ser un alfa, seguí dando un sorbo a mi copa intentando ignorar la conversación que se llevaba a mi izquierda, pero algo capto mi desorientada atención.

-Hey gil entonces ¿es cierto lo que dicen?

-Bueno se han encontrado algunos grupos pero no se sabe con certera-

-¿Pero tú crees que es cierto que habrá un levantamiento?-

-Los rebeldes están agrupándose de manera secreta, este régimen de Iván solo durara un tiempo más-

-Eso es absurdo la colonia es la raíz de nuestra supervivencia, si intentan derrocarla solo encontraran su destrucción- exclamo el de acento americano

-Oh vamos Alfred, tú has visto lo que ha pasado los últimos días, cada vez hay más rebeldes - dijo Antonio que comenzaba a servir otro trago a Gilbert

-No entiendo por qué detestan esta ley, lo único que ha traído es estabilidad en la colonia, Iván solo busca preservar nuestro legado-

- ¡verfluchen! No puedes ser tan tonto ¿verdad?, ¿porque crees que hay más alfas que betas?- murmuro gil, me incline un poco intentando escuchar mejor.-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-He escuchado que Iván busca hacer su ejército más grande, elimina lo que no sirve y le lava el cerebro con basura patriótica a los más fuertes.-

-Lo que dice bruder es cierto, pronto los betas serán simplemente un estorbo, piénselo detenidamente, ellos no pelean como un alfa y tampoco pueden procrear como un omega tan fácilmente-hablo el de apariencia robusta y seria

Eso sí que fue un golpe de realidad para el americano, seguí bebiendo pero la copa resbalo de mi mano derramándose, los cuatro chicos me miraron, incomodo intente levantarme, pero termine resbalándome, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nada paso, en su lugar me sentí flotar, al abrirlos mi mirada choco con un azul intenso.

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien man?- dijo mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos.- HAHAHAHA pareces una pluma, de no ser por tu aroma diría que eres un omega - De inmediato comencé a retorcerme intentando liberarme de su agarre.

-oh pero si es el cejudo, al fin as salido de tu ratonera eh-se burló Gilbert

-Bruder, deja estas tonterías tenemos que salir en una hora.

-Pero que aburrido eres west-

- Blo-oody hell , ven aquí y te de-emostraree lo que un…n ratón pu-ude hacerrr- dije aun luchando en los brazos del americano

-hey contrólate, creo que has bebido lo suficiente

- Keep quiet! N-no nec-cesiito tu hip… opiiniónn-solo logre llamar la atención del lugar, Alfred me llevo hasta la salida

A un a regañientes me deje hacer, no era porque sus brazos eran muy cómodos por extraño que sonora o claro que no, simplemente quiero evitar el que Antonio se dé cuenta que no he pagado. Una vez fuera del bar me bajo, sacudí tambaleante algunas pelusas de mi ropa y comencé a caminar a mi casa, tenía suficiente con este día, a pesar de mi estado de ebriedad supe que alguien me seguía, no tome importancia si se trataba de algún ladrón, perdía el tiempo no tenía un centavo, comencé a cantar para relajarme, no fue hasta la quinta esquina que me arte, voltee de manera amenazante solo para toparme con un sorprendido rubio de anteojos.

-Eres ..a-gucha clase de-e..Perver-tidoo o que?-dije molesto

-Sí que eres un desastre con la bebida…relájate man, solo me aseguro que no intentes meterte en problemas –

-A…shi?..y-y quien te..hip…pisdio tuu…ayuda hic-

-Bueno soy un soldado encargado de la seguridad de cada habitante de la colonia, mi sentido de héroe me impide dejarte deambular por ahí HAHAHA-

-E..eress un héroe?-comencé a reír escandalosamente ante tal comentario

-Oye no es algo como para reírse…-eso solo aumento mis carcajadas logrando molestarlo- Alright! ya me canse de tus escenas de borracho- me tomo bruscamente cargándome como un mísero costal, mi cara reboto con su espalda, comencé a quejarme y golpearlo pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando.

-Alsmenos …shabes…dondee hip vivo?-pregunte molesto

-Eres uno de los que se hospeda con el viejo Vargas ¿no?-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-sentí como la borrachera se hubiera esfumado

-Te vi esta mañana salir de su casa-

- Damning, en verdad eres un acosador…auxilio un pervertido me está secuestrando…ayúdenme por favor- comencé a pedir ayuda frenéticamente, algunos alfas intentaron intervenir pero al ver la placa de Alfred se dieron media vuelta y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Deja de gritar, solo te vi porque a Gilbert le gusta molestar al beta que vive frente tu casa.-

No dije absolutamente nada los siguientes minutos, comencé a marearme por la forma en como me transportaba, sin embargo todo mareo se esfumo cuando pude ver el trasero del rubio americano y una pequeña pregunta se formuló en mi perdida mente.

-Me pregunto si son suaves…-

-¿umm?…de que hab-Ahh-grito avergonzado cuando lleve mi mano a su trasero y lo estruje un poco- ¿pero qué rayos crees que haces?- había sido bajado y ahora me enfrentaba a una mirada avergonzada

-…nada…-dije mientras intentaba sonar inocente

-¡Nada dices! Y yo soy el pervertido- dijo sarcástico

Comencé a reír por la forma en como sus regordetas mejillas se pintaban de carmín, lo cual irrito al ojiazul. Oh si este iba hacer un camino muy largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-..-..-.-.

Hola de nuevo espero les guste el primer capítulo, siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la lluvia ha ocasionado estragos con los cables de luz de mi colonia y me dejo incomunicada, para aquellos que leen mi otro fic shift, el jueves pienso actualizar.

Quien creería que Alfred apoyaría a Iván jejejeje,

Espero poner un poco de fogosidad entre las parejas el siguiente. Nos vemos en el siguiente

No olviden dejar sus valiosos comentarios

Those looking for a fight?= estas buscando pelea?

Verfluchen=maldicíon!

Keep quiet!=callate


End file.
